mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of minor Mobile Suit Gundam SEED warships
This is a list of fictional warships from the Japanese science fiction franchise Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Water-based warship Arkansas/Des Moines/Danilov -class cruiser The Arkansas and Des Moines -class cruiser are Earth Alliance naval warships. They are both manufactured and operated by Earth Alliance. The Arkansas-class and the Des Moines-class, which only differs slightly in armament, are also known as the Danilov-class. They share similar hull design, but differ slightly in armament. The hull designs are largely conventional, though with very large sponsons overhanging the sides of the hull. Designated as cruisers, their primary role is to escort the Tarawa class mobile assault ships. They are designed by Kimitoshi Yamane in real-world. Conflicting Ship Names The Arkansas-class and Des Moines-class is also known as the Danilov-class. In CE 73, the ZAFT battleship ''Minerva'''s sensor console labels some vessels as Arkansas-class and their companion Des Moines class, but the ship's sensor operator verbally identifies both as Danilov-class. The different class name used by Atlantic Federation and Eurasian Federation forces may related to real-world differences of class naming tradition of United States Navy and in European navies. In non-fictional world, in the United States Navy, a class is always named after the lead ship; that is, the first ship of that class to be approved by Congress—almost (but not quite) without exception the ship of the class with the lowest hull number. In European navies, a class is named after the first ship in commission, regardless of when that ship was ordered or laid down. In some cases, this has resulted in different class names being recorded in European references from their American counterparts - for example, European references report the ''Colorado'' class battleships of the United States Navy as "Maryland-class", since USS Maryland (BB-46) was commissioned over two years before USS Colorado (BB-45). See Ship class, for more details about this matter. Arkansas-class Cruiser Specification Ships of the class '': ''Arkansas Length: '' 190 meters ''Armament: '' dual anti-air beam cannon x1, CIWS x2, 9-tube VLS x7, anti-ship missile launcher x10 ''Non-fictional Designer: '' Kimitoshi Yamane Complementary units: ''helicopter x2 Des Moines-class Cruiser Specification Ships of the class: '' ''Des Moines, Danilov, Oleg Length: '' 190 meters ''Armament: '' rapid-fire cannon x1, CIWS x2, 9-tube VLS x7, anti-ship missile launcher x10 ''Non-fictional Designer: '' Kimitoshi Yamane Complementary units: ''helicopter x2 Danilov class Specification The Arkansas-class and the Des Moines-class, which only differs slightly in armament, are also known as the Danilov-class. It is possible that these are different class name used by Atlantic Federation and Eurasian Federation forces. Miscellanea *The Arkansas is named for the 25th state of the United States. *The Des Moines is named for the capital city of Iowa. *''Oleg'' could be named for Oleg of Novgorod, the 7th and 8th century Varangian prince. * During the closing days of World War II, three ''Baltimore'' class cruisers were modified and reordered as Des Moines class heavy cruisers. Only three ships were completed, USS Des Moines (CA-134), USS Salem (CA-139), and USS Newport News (CA-148). *The Danilov is named for a small town in Yaroslavl Oblast, located in the Central Federal District of Russia Fraser-class destroyer The Fraser-class destroyer is an Earth Alliance naval warship. They are both manufactured and operated by Earth Alliance. Designated as destroyer, the primary role of the Fraser class is to escort ''Tarawa''-class mobile assault ships. The hull design is largely conventional. They are designed by Kimitoshi Yamane in real-world. Fraser-class Destroyer Specification Ships of the class: '' ''Fraser Length: '' Approx 150 meters ''Armament: '' rapid-fire cannon x1, CIWS x3, 16-tube VLS x2, anti-ship missile launcher x4 ''Non-fictional Designer: '' Kimitoshi Yamane Complementary units: '' helicopter x2 Miscellanea * The Fraser-class is likely named for English World War II naval hero Lieutenant Commander Ian Edward Fraser . Tarawa/Spengler -class carrier The ' Tarawa'-class carriers are Earth Alliance naval warships. They are both manufactured and operated by Earth Alliance. A later model of the Tarawa-class, the Spengler-class, is visually indistinguishable from its predecessor with the primary difference between the two being the Spengler is refitted to primarily carry mobile suits. Their roles in Cosmic Era universe are similar to modern real-world Aircraft carrier and Amphibious assault ship. Both classes are designed in real-world by Kimitoshi Yamane. Design and Construction The Tarawa class is designed for amphibious invasion, but also serves as a highly effective aircraft carrier, using the Earth Alliance's F-7D Spearhead vertical take-off and landing fighters and Kingfisher 33SP helicopters. They are equipped with anti-air beam cannons to defend them against ZAFT mobile suits. In C.E. 71, the Tarawa class was converted to support mobile suits, with two large gates on each side for the six mobile suits to exit. The flight deck and rear fighter hangar could also be used to carry additional mobile suits in the place of some or all of the fighter complement. The refitted ships are effective, but cramped, mobile suit carriers. In C.E. 73, a later model of the Tarawa-class, the Spengler-class, is visually indistinguishable from its predecessor with the primary difference between the two being the Spengler is refitted to primarily carry mobile suits. Conflicting Ship Names In an episode of Gundam Seed Destiny, it appears sensors cannot recognize the difference between Tarawa and Spengler, as a Spengler class appeared on the bridge of the Minerva, but the screen labelled it as a Tarawa class, while the operator referred it by its proper name. Service Powell In Gundam Seed, Powell is Tarawa-class ship which serves as flagship, supervised by Blue Cosmos leader Muruta Azrael. She and several other Tarawa-class assault ships participated in the invasion of Orb in CE 71. The Powell replaced 3 of the standard GAT-01 Strike Daggers with Azrael's prototype GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam, GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam, and GAT-X370 Raider Gundam. John Paul Jones In Gundam Seed Destiny, John Paul Jones is the mothership of the 81st Independent Mobile Battalion, "Phantom Pain", special forces unit after its transfer to Earth in C.E. 73, under command of Neo Roanoke. It carried his customized GAT-04 Windam and the captured ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam, ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam, and ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam. The John Paul Jones is used to ambush the ZAFT battleship Minerva in the Indian Ocean, and later attacks it again near the Dardanelles as part of a joint task force with the Orb Union aircraft carrier Takemikazuchi and several Orb and Earth Alliance cruisers. Other Ships of The Class In Gundam Seed Destiny, a large number of Spengler-class carriers are among the Earth Alliance forces that join with ZAFT to attack Heaven's Base in Iceland, after the LOGOS's manipulation of the Alliance is revealed. Tarawa-class Carrier Specification Ships of the class '': ''Tarawa, Powell Length: '' 200 meters http://www.gundamofficial.com/worlds/ce/seed/mechanics/ship_powell.html ''Armament: '' dual anti-air beam cannon x 1, CIWS x 3, 9-tube vertical missile launcher x 3 ''Non-fictional Designer: '' Kimitoshi Yamane Complementary units: '' *On hangar :GAT-01 Strike Dagger x6 *On hangar (''Powell): GAT-01 Strike Dagger x3, GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam, GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam, and GAT-X370 Raider Gundam *On deck: (F-7D Spearhead or Kingfisher 33SP) x30 or additional mobile suits Spengler-class Carrier Specification Ships of the class '': ''Spengler, John Paul Jones Length: '' 280 meters http://www.gundamofficial.com/worlds/ce/destiny/mechanics/ship_johnpauljones.html ''Armament: '' dual anti-air beam cannon x 1, CIWS x 3, 9-tube vertical missile launcher x 3 ''Non-fictional Designer: '' Kimitoshi Yamane Complementary units: '' *On hangar : GAT-04 Windam or GAT-02L2 Dagger L x6 *On hangar (''John Paul Jones) :GAT-04 Windam (Neo custom) x1, GAT-04 Windam or GAT-02L2 Dagger L x2, ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam x1, ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundamx1, and ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundamx1 *On deck: (F-7D Spearhead or Kingfisher 33SP) x30 or additional mobile suits Miscellanea *Two real-world U.S. Navy ships have shared Tarawa's name: the World War II aircraft carrier USS Tarawa (CV-40) and the amphibious assault ship, the USS Tarawa (LHA-1). Both U.S. ships notably have aircraft complements; however, the LHA-1 is used in amphibious operations and thus includes only a complement of helicopters (and possibly VTOL aircraft). *The Spengler might be named for German historian and philosopher Oswald Spengler . *The Powell is possibly named for US General and former Secretary of State Colin Powell *The John Paul Jones is named for the naval hero of the American Revolutionary War. Takemikazuchi-class carrier The Takemikazuchi-class carrier (タケミカズチ) is a trimaran naval vessel class that built and serves as the Orb Union's flagship. Only one ship known to be deployed in the Cosmic Era timeline, named as the Takemikazuchi, shown mainly in the TV series Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny. During episode 22 and 23 of TV series Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny, Takemikazuchi carried over 60 combined MBF-M1 Astray and MVF-M11C Murasame mobile suits. This is, well in excess of the capacity of its nearest contemporary, the Earth Alliance's converted ''Tarawa''-class carrier and more closely equivalent to the real world's dedicated aircraft carriers of the 20th and 21st century United States Navy. Design and Construction Designed to be lightly armed, with only six 25 mm Gatling Guns and a handful of surface-to-air missiles, she has massive mobile suit capacity of at least 60 mobile suits. She also has 6 catapults for supporting launch of mobile suits, especially for launching MVF-M11C Murasame in mobile armor mode. Only one ship of the class known to be constructed. Characteristic At her era, in the Cosmic Era fictional universe, the Takemikazuchi-class ship was the largest surface water aircraft carrier in the Cosmic Era universe. Larger than both Earth Alliance's ''Tarawa''-class carrier and ZAFT's ''Vosgulov''-class submarine. The Takemikazuchi is lightly armed but can carry a massive number of mobile suits. To this cause, she is intended to be protected by ''Kuraokami''-class destroyer and/or ''Aegis''-class cruiser in operation. Service Only one ship of class known in Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny series, named as Takemikazuchi. She served Orb Union 2nd Defense Fleet. Takemikazuchi Takemikazuchi is Orb Union 2nd Defense Fleet flagship. In episode 22 of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny TV series, she was assigned as part of Orb's expeditionary force to the Black Sea, under the command of Yuna Roma Seiran and captained by Colonel Todaka.http://www.mahq.net/animation/gundam/seed-destiny/gsdep22.htm She along her fleet under Jona Saran's command joints forces with an Earth Alliance fleet led by Neo Roanoke aboard the John Paul Jones for a joint operation against the ZAFT battleship, Minerva. She was sunk in episode 28 during battle with the Minerva off the coast of Crete, and Colonel Todaka goes down with his ship.http://www.mahq.net/animation/gundam/seed-destiny/gsdep28.htm Takemikazuchi-class Carrier Specification Ships of the class '': ''Takemikazuchi Length: '' 370 meters ''Width: '' approx. 185 meters ''Armament: '' 25 mm anti-air gatling gun x6 '' Linear catapults: '' 6 ''Non-fictional Designer: '' Kimitoshi Yamane Complementary units: '' MBF-M1 Astray x 40+ , MVF-M11C Murasame x 25+ Miscellanea *The ''Takemikazuchi is named for a deity from Japanese mythology Aegis-class cruiser The Aegis-class cruiser is a trimaran naval warship that is 200 meters long and mounts a 250mm rapid-fire gun, along with formidable multiple anti-air and anti-ship weapons . They are both manufactured and operated by Orb Union. Design and Construction Based on a trimaran construction in which the ship's hull is divided into three sections, it features a tumblehome hull construction in both the primary and side hulls. In addition, the ship has three landing platforms, which can each carry a "Heli" vertical take-off and landing combat aircraft. Although these cruisers aren't designed to support mobile suits, flight-capable machines such as the MBF-M1 Astray can be temporarily tethered to their decks for deployment in battle, replacing the Heli. The design of this ship appears to be heavily influenced and informed by the real-world United States Navy's ''Arleigh Burke'' and future ''Zumwalt'' class destroyers. Both of the ship classes feature Aegis combat system. Service These cruisers serve as the backbone of Orb Union's naval forces. Despite the nation's small size, Orb possesses a large number of these warships which are designated as cruisers, and has organized them into multiple defense fleets. The ships act as flagships for groups of smaller monohull ''Kuraokami''-class destroyers. Much examples of their services can be seen at naval battle and shore battle in later parts of Gundam SEED and throughout Gundam SEED Destiny. Aegis-class Cruiser Specification Ships of the class: '' ''Length : '' 200 meters ''Armament: '' 250mm (9.84 inch) rapid-fire gun x1, 25mm anti-air Gatling gun x3, Centerline anti-air missile launcher x21, Peripheral anti-ship missile launcher x18 Complementary units: ''Heli VTOL combat aircraft x3 or MBF-M1 Astray mobile suit x3 '' Miscellanea *The ''Aegis class is named for the shield of the Greek god Zeus. It should not be confused for the similarly named GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam, a mobile suit developed by the Earth Alliance and stolen and deployed by ZAFT. Kuraokami-class destroyer The Kuraokami-class destroyer is a monohull naval warship. They are manufactured and operated by Orb Union. Smaller than its trimaran companion, the ''Aegis''-class cruiser, the Kuraokami-class has fewer missiles and only a single landing platform, but mounts a dual gun turret. Designated as a destroyer, the primary purpose of the Kuraokami-class is to escort Orb's larger warships. Kuraokami-class destroyer specifications Ships of the Class: Kuraokami, Kuramitsuha, Iwasaku, Sokowatatsumi Length : 150 meters '' Armament: '' dual rapid-fire gun, 25mm anti-air gatling gun x4, anti-air missile launcher x4, anti-ship missile launcher x6 Complementary units: '' Heli VTOL combat aircraft x1 '' Miscellanea *This class is named after the Kuraokami 闇龗 "rain dragon deity" from Japanese mythology.http://www.theserenedragon.net/Tales/japan-kuraokami.html Vosgulov-class submarine The Vosgulov-class submarine is a naval mobile suit carrier submarine. They are both manufactured and operated by ZAFT. They gave the ZAFT forces based on earth the complete control of the seas. While these submarines are formidable in their own right, armed with anti-air missiles and torpedoes, their main weapons are the mobile suits they carry. Their three vertical linear catapults are used to launch regular mobile suits (Typically, AMF-101 DINN aerial combat mobile suits), four small tubes for launching fighter aircraft, and the four dry tubes can each launch two amphibious mobile suits (Typically, UMF-4A GOOhN or UMF-5 ZnO). However, the vessels must surface to deploy its fighters and use its vertical catapults. Service *In TV Series Episode 22 of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, during the Earth Alliance ship ''Archangel'''s journey to JOSH-A, the Earth Alliance HQ, one such submarine, under the command of Marco Morrassim, attacked the EA ship several times before being destroyed in episode 23. *The Cousteau, was assigned to the Zala team as its base of operation during its pursuit of the ''Archangel''. *During ZAFT's Operation Spit Break, during episode 34-35 of TV Series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, a lot of Vosgulov-class submarines were deployed from ZAFT's Carpentaria base to Alaska for the assault on JOSH-A. *In TV Series Episode 15 of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, the Vosgulov-class Nyiragongo was assigned to escort the ''Minerva'' in its attack on Suez. She was sunk in 16, by Auel with his ZGMF-X31S Abyss. *St. Helens, is the flagship during Operation: Fury the ZAFT invasion of Orb, shown in TV Series Episode 40 of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited mobile suits were seen being launched from the vertical linear catapults of the flagship, replacing the AMF-101 DINN in those catapults. She and many other ZAFT's ship were wiped out by ''Archangel'''s torpedoes in episode 43. Vosgulov-class Submarine Specification Ships of the Class: '' ''Vosgulov, Cousteau, Nyiragongo, Degtyaryov, Varnass, St. Augustine, Bjelica, Ilyas, St. Helens Length : 270 meters '' Armament: anti-air missile pod x 12, torpedo launcher x 12 '' Linear catapults: '' 3 Vertical catapult, 4 small fighter tubes '' Underwater catapults: '' 4 Dry tubes Complementary units: general purpose/aerial mobile suits x6, amphibious mobile suits x8 Miscellanea *The ''Cousteau is named for the renowned oceanographer Jacques Cousteau . *The Nyiragongo is named for Mount Nyiragongo, an active volcano in the Congo . *The Degtyaryov is named for Russian firearms inventor Vasily Degtyaryov . *The Ilyas is named for Ilyas, a prophet in the Qur'an who was sent to the Israelites . *The St. Helens is named for Mount St. Helens, an active volcano in Washington State, US. Land-based warship Petrie-class land cruiser The Petrie-class land cruiser is a land-based vessel designed to support the ''Lesseps''-class land battleships. They are both manufactured and operated by ZAFT. Like the larger Lesseps, they utilize a snake-like Scale System to travel over both ground and water. The Petrie-class carry a weaker armament and a smaller complement of TMF/A-802 BuCUE and TFA-2 ZuOOT mobile suits, but their power still dwarfs that of the Earth Alliance's linear tanks and other land vehicles. Service *The Petrie and its sister ship Henry Carter were both assigned to "Desert Tiger" Andrew Waltfeld's North African occupation force, escorting his flagship Lesseps until it was critically damaged and abandoned in battle with the Earth Alliance assault ship Archangel. *In episode 17 of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, an unnamed Petrie-class vessel is seen attempting to breakthrough the Lohengrin Gate but is destroyed by the positron cannon. *In episode 18 of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, another Petrie-class vessel, the Bagley, assisted the battleship Minerva in the battle at Lohengrin Gate. Petrie-class Land Cruiser Specification Ships of the class: '' ''Petrie, Henry Carter, Bagley Length : '' 195 meters ''Armament: '' cannon x2, dual machinecannon x4, VLS x16, torpedo launcher x4, smoke/chaff/flare dispenser x8 Complementary units: *CE 71: ''TFA-2 ZuOOT x 2, TMF/A-802 BuCUE or TMF/S-3 GINN OCHER Type x2 *CE 73: TFA-4DE GAZuOOT x 2, TMF/A-802 BuCUE or TMF/S-3 GINN OCHER Type x2 Miscellanea *The Petrie-class is named for 19th and 20th century English Egyptologist William Matthew Flinders Petrie . *The Henry Carter might be named for 19th century English engraver and newspaper publisher Frank Leslie (who was born Henry Carter), and the Bagley might be named for 20th century English journalist and novelist Desmond Bagley . Compton-class land battleship The Compton-class heavy land battleships are first fielded in C.E. 73. They are both manufactured and operated by ZAFT. Unlike their predecessors, the ''Lesseps''-class, Compton-class vessels use four large tank-like tracks for propulsion, similar to the ''Hannibal''-class Earth Alliance vessel (this is due to the scale system being slowed down in non-desert terrain). In addition, their large hangars can carry at least 31 mobile suits, which makes this class of land battleships function also as carriers. Service At least three Compton-class battleships are known to have been deployed on the Eurasian front. Two of these were destroyed by the GFAS-X1 Destroy during its rampage across central Eurasia, and a third, the Uhlenbeck, was involved in Operation Angel Down, a mission to eliminate the independent battleship ''Archangel'', and was reinforced by the ZAFT flagship ''Minerva''. Compton-class Land Battleship Specification Ships of the class: '' ''Compton, Uhlenbeck Length : '' 230 meters ''Armament: ''triple projectile cannon x2, dual beam cannon x2, quadruple machinecannon x4, heavy missile launcher x32, anti-aircraft missile launcher x20 Complementary units: *Uhlenbeck: ''AMA-953 BABI x 12+, AMRF-101C AWACS DINN x6, TFA-4DE GAZuOOT x2, TMF/A-802 BuCUE x 11+ Miscellanea *The Compton-class is named for physicist Arthur Compton *The Uhlenbeck is named for physicist George Uhlenbeck . Hannibal-class land battleship The Hannibal-class land battleship is a land vessel stationed in central Eurasia. They are both manufactured and operated by Earth Alliance. Unlike most ZAFT land vessels, the Hannibal uses four large tank-like tracks for propulsion. It has a considerable hangar space for F-7D Spearheads and GAT-04 Windam mobile suits, but its primarily purpose is to operate as the base of the gigantic GFAS-X1 Destroy. Same as their ZAFT's counterpart, Compton-class Land Battleship, the Hannibal cannot be categorized as pure battleship as it can function as a carrier. Service Soon after the Destroy's completion, Hannibal-class carrier Bonaparte is assigned to Neo Roanoke's 81st Independent Mobile Battalion, and serves as his base of operations for a campaign against ZAFT-occupied territory in Eurasia. At the attack on Heaven's Base five more Hannibal-class battleships are deployed with each carrying their own GFAS-X1 Destroys. Hannibal-class Land Battleship Specification Ships of the class: '' ''Hannibal, Bonaparte Length : '' 250 meters ''Armament: '' dual beam cannon x4, dual machinecannon x10, smoke dispenser x32 Complementary units: *Bonaparte: ''GAT-04 Windam x36, GAT-X1022 Blu Duel, GAT-X103AP Verde Buster, GAT-X105E Strike Noir, GFAS-X1 Destroy, ZGMF-X24S Chaos Miscellanea * The Bonaparte is named for French general and emperor Napoleon Bonaparte. * The class name of Hannibal refers to the Carthaginian politician/statesman/general, famously known for leading an army through the Alps (also having elephants) to attack the Romans. Lesseps-class land battleship The Lesseps-class land battleships are both manufactured and operated by ZAFT. In Astray manga series, Junk Guild also operated modified lead vessel, Lesseps. This class is designed to travel half-submerged in the sand, using the arrays of microscopic scale motors on its lower hull to liquefy the ground and propel the ship forward. It is heavily armed with 3 dual 40 cm cannons and 32 vertical missile launchers. In addition to its powerful cannons and missile launchers, the Lesseps is equipped with underground torpedoes which use their own scale motors to burrow through the ground. Like all ZAFT vessels, its most important armament is its mobile suit complements, and vessels of this type are classified as land carriers by the Earth Alliance forces.http://www.gundamofficial.com/worlds/ce/seed/mechanics/ship_lesseps.html The Lesseps lacks any linear catapults for launching its mobile suits, but as it was designed specifically to use the quadrupedal ground-combat TMF/A-802 BuCUE, this was deemed unnecessary. In addition, it sometimes uses a pair of slow but heavily armed TFA-2 ZuOOTs on its upper deck as a pair of extra turrets. However, it is more accurately called an amphibious battleship, as its snake-like "scale system" allows it to traverse the open sea as well as travelling over ground. Service Lesseps The lead ship of the Lesseps-class was assigned to ace pilot Andrew Waltfeld, the renowned "Desert Tiger", and served as the flagship of his North African occupation force, headquartered in the city of Banadiya. As Waltfeld frequently piloted a TMF/A-802 BuCUE and later a TMF/A-803 LaGOWE in battle, operational control of the Lesseps often fell to his subordinate Martin DaCosta. The Lesseps was abandoned after suffering severe damage at the hands of the Earth Alliance ship ''Archangel'', shown in TV series episode 21 of Mobile Suit Gundam Seed. Her story continues in Astray manga when she was then salvaged by the Junk Guild, which replaced its main turrets with 3 large manipulator arms for handling cargo. The Lesseps was later used to help build the giga-float. Its subsequent fate is unknown. Desmond In Episode 18 of Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny, another Lesseps-class vessel, the Desmond, assisted the battleship Minerva in the Battle of the Gulnahan Ravine. Lesseps-class Land Battleship Specification Ships of the class: '' ''Lesseps, Desmond Length : '' 250 meters ''Propulsion : '' Scale system ''Armament: '' *ZAFT : 40 cm dual cannon x3, vertical missile launcher x32, torpedo launcher x10, smoke/chaff/flare dispenser x34, optional side turret x4 *Modified ''Lesseps of Junk Guild : large manipulator arm x3, smoke/chaff/flare dispenser x34 Complementary units: *''Lesseps'' - ZAFT service: GAT-X102 Duel x1, GAT-X103 Buster x1, TMF/A-802 BuCUE x6, TMF/A-803 LaGOWE x1, TFA-2 ZuOOT x2 *''Lesseps'' - Junk Guild service: Kimera x1, MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame x1, ZGMF-1017 Works GINN *''Desmond'': TMF/A-802 BuCUE x4, TMF/S-3 GINN OCHER Type x3, TFA-4DE GAZuOOT x3 Miscellanea *The Lesseps is named after 19th-century diplomat Ferdinand de Lesseps, responsible for the excavation of the Suez Canal and first failed attempts at a Panama Canal . *The Desmond may be named after the 20th century religious figure and philosopher Archbishop Desmond Tutu . Trans-atmospheric Gondwana-class supercarrier The Gondwana-class Supercarrier is a massive transatmospheric warship used by ZAFT. Dwarfing even the battleship Minerva, the 1200-meter-long Gondwana is the largest space vessel ever built in C.E Universe. The Gondwana's massive size allows it to carry hundreds of mobile suits, and mounts a total of 16 linear catapults for launching them. Surprisingly, the Gondwana is capable of operating on Earth as well as in space, despite its massive size. However, Gondwana primarily serves in outer space. Service At the Battle of Aprilius One, the Gondwana served as the flagship of the ZAFT defense fleet, and mothership of Yzak Joule's mobile suit squadron. Later in C.E. 74, it served as the flagship for Yzak Joule's attack on the Requiem stations. Gondwana-class Supercarrier Specification Ships of the class: '' ''Gondwana Length : '' 1200 meters ''Armament: '' dual cannon x8, cannon x8 ''Linear catapults: '' 16 Complementary units: ''ZGMF-1017 GINN, ZGMF-515 CGUE, ZGMF-600 GuAIZ, ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R, ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior, ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom or ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited x400+ Miscellanea *The Gondwana is named for one of the two supercontinents which was formed after the breakup of Pangaea, which is quite suiting considering the size of the ship. *The Gondwana can be compared to Mobile Suit Gundam's Dolos-class heavy carrier, which was also very large for its universe and was designed to carry entire regiments of mobile suits (182 total). However, the Dolos is more heavily armed than the Gondwana and is capable of ship-to-ship combat. The Gondwana, on the other hand, has more than twice as many catapults and mobile suits, being a pure carrier ship rather than a carrier/battleship hybrid like the Dolos. See also *List of minor Cosmic Era spacecraft References *Official English Site for Gundam. [http://www.gundamofficial.com/worlds/ce/seed/mechanics/ship_powell.html Profile of Tarawa-class carrier Powell] *Official English Site for Gundam. [http://www.gundamofficial.com/worlds/ce/destiny/mechanics/ship_johnpauljones.html Profile of Spengler-class carrier John Paul Jones] *Official English Site for Gundam. Profile of Aegis-class cruiser in Gundam SEED *Official English Site for Gundam. Profile of Aegis-class cruiser in Gundam SEED Destiny *Official English Site for Gundam. Profile of Petrie *The Serene dragon. Explanations of name Kura Okami * MAHQ. Table of Contents for Gundam SEED Review * MAHQ. Table of Contents for Gundam SEED Destiny Review Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED vehicles